1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable support legs for tables, chairs, portable staging, risers, or other similar portable equipment requiring foldable legs for supporting a surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved locking mechanism for folding legs which is simpler and stronger than other similar mechanisms.
2. Related Art
Portable tables, chairs, risers, etc. having foldable legs are well known. Such devices typically comprise a support surface of some kind having a plurality of support legs hingedly attached to the underside. The legs are rotatable from a folded position against the underside of the support surface, to an extended position where they are generally perpendicular to the support surface. When in the extended position, the support legs are typically locked into place by means of a lock arm, a catch, a linkage, or some other similar locking mechanism. The most common of these mechanisms typically involve hinged angular supports and sliding collars, or spring loaded catches.
To be functional and safe, these locking mechanisms must hold the legs firmly in place, without wobbling or twisting. However, they must be easy to lock and unlock, particularly for novices who are unfamiliar with the mechanism. Accordingly, it is preferable that such devices be lightweight, simple, and intuitive to use. Unfortunately, some prior leg locking mechanisms have relatively low strength, and are susceptible to failure. For example, hinged angular supports can easily buckle if a locking collar is not properly placed, possibly resulting in collapse of the legs and the support surface. Some prior leg locking mechanism can also be in the way of one's knees when sitting at the table. Others are complicated, expensive, and sometimes not very durable. Many of them are also quite heavy, and noisy, thus reducing the desirability, portability, and practicality of the support device.